


Couples Who Kill Together Stay Together

by space0dyssey



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, RadioDust Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0dyssey/pseuds/space0dyssey
Summary: Day six of radiodust week!Today is a really fun one partners in crime
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 50





	Couples Who Kill Together Stay Together

A scream and another spatter of blood to the asphalt. Angel leaned down cocking an eyebrow, bloody bat in hand   
"I'll ask you again sugar. What do you do when a girl tells you no?"  
The demon currently in interrogation spat blood staining Angel's shirt and despite the prick trying to pass as tough he looked pretty pathetic with a black eye and two of his teeth knocked out.  
"Aw now you'll make this easier for both of us by cooperating " Alastor stepped forward a taunting tone in his voice.  
"You brought this on yourself after all, treating a lady so disrespectfully your mother really should've taught you better"  
The demon growled and Angel laughed  
"It seems he's forgotten just about everything his ma taught him. We'll just have to remind him babe"  
Alastor looked over at his lover with a grin "M' afraid so sha"  
They both turned their gaze over to the now wary looking moth demon a near bloodthirsty grin finding it's way to the pair's expressions.

"Answer correctly this time dear"  
A snap to his arm bending it way too far backwards earning another scream  
"I don't need to say anything to you!She asked for it"  
Angel snarled and the radio demon's eyes darkened

"She didn't ask a thing from you sweetheart. You need to keep your hands off."

Another snap and a sickening crack to the poor souls shoulder  
"Say it now. I don't have all night"  
All Angel got in response was an icy glare and he looked over to Alastor   
"What do you think?Should we put him out of his misery?"

Alastor smirked "Temptin' offer ange araignee. Hmmm... "They feigned a debate making the demon shake

After a minute Alastor turned back to their target  
"We're feeling generous tonight so you get ome more chance. What should you have done?"

"Exactly what that prude got" The moth demon spat in response   
"Wrong "

A final smack of Angel's bat and a green swirl of magic twisted back the demon's arms and dropped him, neck snapped.

The couple left the alley hand in hand blood spattered  
"Really such a waste of life. I've never understood the way a rapists brain works"  
"Neither have I...but I sure as hell don't mind teachin them some manners"  
They shared a conspiratorial grin and on the trip to the hotel as serenely as a regular evening walk the radio demon whistled a song streetlights illuminating their way home.


End file.
